Demons Fireworks
by Sculpture of a Priestess
Summary: Kagome, her friends, and enemies, face the facts about each other when they are trapped in Kagome's time for 3 weeks. Eventually,Kaede tells her this: When the Fireworks form Two Faces, that's when your time is up. That's when you will all have to choose.
1. Onwards to Kagome's Time

Onwards to Kagome's Time.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, from the well, her past stared right back at her. //  
  
~Kikyou watches from a tree~  
  
Kagome: "It's over now. You don't need me anymore."  
  
Inuyasha: "That doesn't mean I'll forget you."  
  
Kagome, in her mind: he never forgot about Kikyou, either. Maybe he will remember me...  
  
Inuyasha: "I'll come visit you."  
  
Kagome sniffles: "Okay." ~Don't say goodbye to me, Inuyasha. I don't want you to say goodbye...~  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome..."  
  
~Kagome hugs Inuyasha and runs off towards the well, yelling: "I have to go now or I won't be able to. I love you, Inuyasha..."~  
  
//  
  
~I have to get out of here. I need to be alone for a while.~  
  
Kagome dropped her bags and other supplies and slowly started to jog. She ran past her family's ancient temples, past the grounds she had swept so often while doing chores, past the bench where she had talked to her mother about Inuyasha without revealing his name, past the tree where she had first encountered Inuyasha and his ears.  
  
She paused in front of the gates of the temple that would lead her to the city. The city looked bright and cheerful today, almost welcoming. ~I can do this. I can learn to live without Inuyasha. At least for a while.~ Kagome heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higourashi asked.  
  
When Kagome didn't reply, Mrs. Higourashi hugged her daughter and said, "It's about Inuyasha, isn't it? Whatever it is, I understand." With that, Mrs. Higourashi handed Kagome some bills. "I won a contest I entered. Pure luck, Granpa said it was because of his lucky charms. One fourth of the money is for you. That's 900,000 yen. Would you like me to go to town with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now," Kagome replied.  
  
Mrs. Higourashi kissed her daughter. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will. I love you, Mom." Kagome answered, looking back at her mother. Then Kagome rushed down the hill, blinking fast so as not to cry.  
  
"I don't understand. Why did she have to leave right at that moment," Inuyasha spoke to himself.  
  
"Well, you didn't actually have anything else to say to her, right?" Mirouku commented, while twirling his staff around.  
  
"He's in denial," Sango commented, grabbing Mirouku's staff, "Stop playing with that. It's a weapon not a toy."  
  
"I beg to differ," Mirouku objected, leaning towards Sango,"But if the lady Sango requests it, I would be honoured."  
  
!!SLAP@!!!  
  
"Don't touch me, Mirouku, I'll kill you!" Sango yelled furiously, bonking Mirouku on the head.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just considering it as a wedding gift," Mirouku yelled from under the staff, rubbing his head.  
  
~Is he serious or is he joking?~ Sango lifted the staff, carefully laying it on the ground, "I should go check on Kagome. I'll be back in a couple of days."  
  
"You're leaving?" Mirouku gasped. "We just finished defeating Naraku!"  
  
"Someone needs to check on Kagome, without her running away or being harassed," Sango explained, avoiding Mirouku's eyes. ~And I need to talk to her. About Inuyasha. And about Mirouku. Kagome would know what to do.~  
  
Sango hurried off to the well. With the charms they had all been given by Kaede, they could change centuries through the well without any Shikon Shards. Mirouku followed Sango and blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of my way, Mirouku," Sango ordered.  
  
Mirouku came and stood in front of Sango. Then, he surprised her. He gave her a genuine hug, without any groping, "Sango. Come back soon. And don't get into any trouble."  
  
"Goodbye, Mirouku. You keep safe, too. Don't get married while I'm gone," Sango replied.  
  
Mirouku: ~Oh, but I could plan the wedding.~ "I won't."  
  
With that, Sango disappeared down the well. Mirouku gave the well a last look and hurried back to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a wary look, "What are you plotting?"  
  
Mirouku, "Maybe we should also go back. But without them knowing. I think they're up to something. If not, it's about time we saw what Kagome's world is like. She's seen our world."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Shippou declared, jumping out of the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha aimed a nasty glare at Shippou, "You were spying on us!"  
  
"He brought company," Mirouku remarked, staring at the still-moving bushes.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Kouga!"  
  
Kouga came out of the bushes. "So that's what you did with Kagome! I'm coming with you all!"  
  
Inuyasha, "No, you're not!"  
  
Kouga snarled, "Try and stop me."  
  
"Race you there!" Shippou yelled joyfully, "This is fun!"  
  
They all disappeared down the well.  
  
Sango looked around. Everything was exactly how Kagome had described it to her. Only, there was a woman walking towards her, saying, "Are you lost?"  
  
Sango was vaguely reminded of Kagome, and decided to trust this woman with Kagome's name, "I'm looking for Kagome."  
  
"She just went to town," the woman replied. "Are you a friend of hers?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Sango," Sango answered, looking the woman in the eye.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Higourashi, Kagome's mother," Mrs. Higourashi replied, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sango bowed, "How long ago did Kagome leave?"  
  
"Just a minute ago," Mrs. Higourashi answered patiently.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Higourashi!" Sango yelled, disappearing down the hill and into town, hoping Kagome hadn't gone too far.  
  
"What an odd girl," Mrs. Higourashi commented, "No wonder she's friends with my Kagome."  
  
"See you later, Mrs. Higourashi!" Inuyasha called, Mirouku repeating his words, as they both dashed after Sango.  
  
"And what an odd boy," Mrs. Higourashi noted about Mirouku, "...Inuyasha??"  
  
Kikyou looked down the well. She was finished now. She had no where else to go, and Inuyasha had refused to go to hell with her. She turned to Kaede.  
  
"Here is some money, Kikyou," Kaede said softly, "Take care of yourself. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"I was your sister once, and even if you have turned to the dark side, I don't believe there is anything dangerous you will do in Kagome's world. I think you need a break to think things over," Kaede explained patiently, handing Kikyou even more money.  
  
"Thank you," Kikyou said, without looking at Kaede. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister for you."  
  
She jumped down the well. Naraku, while Kaede's head was turned, jumped down after her, ~I wonder where she is going. After having been defeated, I have no powers left, but maybe I can get more from where Kikyou is headed...~  
  
Kaede packed the rest of her stuff and then blessed the grounds of Inuyasha's world, "When we all return, nothing shall have changed. No evil shall have passed. We shall return to the same, safe world."  
  
Kaede sealed off the well. No one would return for at least three weeks.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higourashi asked of Kikyou, in awe.  
  
"My name is Kikyou," Kikyou said angrily, then, more softly, "But I do know Kagome."  
  
"You're cold dear, in that Kimono," Mrs. Higourashi noted, draping a haori over Kikyou's shoulders. "That should keep you warm."  
  
Kikyou liked this woman. She seemed kind, even to strangers.  
  
"Thank you," Kikyou said softly, though still not smiling.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Higourashi, Kagome's mother," Mrs. Higourashi explained, extending a hand.  
  
Kikyou gripped the hand, not sure how to shake. So, still holding the hand, she bowed.  
  
"I see you're only familiar with the old customs. Are you from around here?" Mrs. Higourashi asked gently.  
  
"No," Kikyou said sadly.  
  
"Well then, I'm going to take you shopping. You're lucky. I just won a contest and have a lot of extra money. Would you like to go shopping?" Mrs. Higourashi asked Kikyou sincerely.  
  
Kikyou looked at the woman and silently nodded.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Mrs. Higourashi exclaimed joyfully and grabbed Kikyou's arm.  
  
Kikyou felt a strange sensation as she remembered her own mother, before her mother was killed and Kikyou was made the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
//  
  
"Kikyou. Come with me to see the mountains. They are such beautiful mountains, like the faces of you and your sister," Kikyou's mother demanded.  
  
"Take Kaede with you," Kikyou said flatly, "I am bored of mountains."  
  
Kikyou's mother gave her a hard stare, "You can never be bored of the mountains. They are living beings. To each thing of nature there is life. If I die, I would like to be a mountain. Come with me, Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou obeyed, and her mother grabbed her arm to hold, brushing her hair aside from her face, "That's my Kikyou."  
  
//  
  
Kouga glanced all around him, "Where is everyone!!!"  
  
"I'm here!" Shippou answered, laughing.  
  
A boy emerged from the darkness, "Kagome?"  
  
"You know Kagome?" Shippou asked excitedly.  
  
"She's my sister," the boy replied.  
  
"Where is Kagome!" Kouga demanded.  
  
Shippou kicked Kouga, "Don't boss around Kagome's brother."  
  
"I don't know. mom said she went shopping," Kagome's brother replied. "Hey, you both have tails! Cool!"  
  
Shippou flashed him a smile.  
  
"Shopping?" Kouga said, confused.  
  
"I guess you're babysitting us, then," Shippou declared, laughing again. "Want to play?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome's brother answered.  
  
"Let's see who can trick Kouga the most times. That's him. All we have to do is pull his tail, he get's really annoyed. But if he does anything to us, Kagome will kill him, so it's alright," Shippou commented. "Let's play!"  
  
Kouga groaned, "Why me?"  
  
Naraku and Kaede arrived at about the same time.  
  
"Who's there!" roared Granpa.  
  
"Who are you?" Naraku said evilly.  
  
Kaede hit him on the head, "You weren't supposed to follow me! Now I have to keep an eye on you!"  
  
Granpa watched the two fight. He got out his magic supplies aaaaaand, "Demon! I banish you! No evil shall enter this world!" (Granpa had attached his banish evil papers onto Naraku's forehead).  
  
"I'm not evil anymore! All my powers were taken away!" Naraku yelled back, "How do I get this off my forehead!"  
  
"You can't. I used today's modern magic: sticky glue!" Granpa laughed.  
  
Kaede speculated Granpa, "modern magic?"  
  
Granpa replied, "Yes. I can teach you. You like magic? What's your name?"  
  
Kaede answered, "Kaede. Should we just leave Naraku there?"  
  
"He'll be fine. This world is full of dangers he won't understand," Granpa reassured her.  
  
While they walked towards the temple, Naraku wandered off towards town, slowly getting the glue and scroll paper off of his forehead.  
  
Sesshaumarou glanced around. Rin walked beside him, she had grown to be about 16 years of age now. Jaken stood a few feet back from both of them.  
  
They had both been standing by the well that morning, when all of a sudden they had been transported here. Sesshaumarou had thought it best to be disguised as a human, so that people would not suspect Rin of anything. Jaken had been disguised as a pet. Presently, they stood in the middle of the supermarket. Jaken picked up a shiny metal object from the ground.  
  
"What's that?" Sesshaumarou demanded.  
  
"Money!" Jaken replied, handing it over.  
  
"Perhaps we shall need more of this money," Sesshaumarou thought, "Let's go to that strange looking temple over there, with the –Get jobs Here-. I will make them tell us where to get 'money'."  
  
Rin smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
Kagome wandered through town like a lost soul. She had stared a bit at the ramen shop, reminded of how much Inuyasha had liked Ramen. Strangely, she thought she heard a voice familiar to Sango's. Someone grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled once more, "Finally!"  
  
"Sango?!" Kagome replied, stupefied, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came here to see you. And to think about things," Sango answered, a bit breathily, since she was out of breath.  
  
Sango blinked and found herself in an embrace with Kagome. Kagome was crying.  
  
"I've never been so lost before! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
After a while, Kagome's tears dried and she smiled at Sango and said, "Well since you're here. .Let's get us some clothes other than school uniforms and warrior uniforms! Let's go shopping!"  
  
"Shopping?" Sango answered, "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, we're going to have fun! Look, a Kimono shop! Let's go there first!" Kagome yelled excitedly, dragging the confused Sango with her.  
  
"We lost them!" Mirouku sobbed, "lady Saaaanggoooooo!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Mirouku," Inuyasha said, whapping him.  
  
"Ouch! You don't have to hit so hard just because you already miss Kagome!" Mirouku teased.  
  
Inuyasha was about to strangle him when a familiar scent filled his nose, "Ramen!!!"  
  
"Kaede gave us some money, earlier, perhaps we should check how much it costs before we eat," Mirouku advised, but was pulled into the shop fiercely.  
  
"They have different flavours!" Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Is this some sort of test?" Mirouku wondered loud.  
  
"Don't know. Tell you what, let's try all the different flavours. We'll make it a contest to see who finishes first," Inuyasha said excitedly.  
  
"I'll have some, but I'm not being a glutton. I have to be in shape for my Sango so that we can be married," Mirouku explained wisely.  
  
"I'll join the contest," said a boy named Ramen. "Loser pays the bill. You still playing?"  
  
"I'm going to beat you," Inuyasha said certainly. "Waiter!"  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
haori: jacket ramen: noodles 


	2. Carnivals Supermarkets Around Town

Naraku looked around himself and was disgusted. He had never before seen so many humans condensed into such a seemingly small place: the supermarket. Without his powers, he could not fight them, but he could still smell them. He smelled hundreds of them and was scared. There were enough of them to kill him and have no one notice. It was usually he who had that strong advantage, but today he was outnumbered. For the first time, he felt helpless. Perhaps even a little Closter phobic. He then did something he had never done before in his life. He fainted.  
  
"Sir?" a young girl asked, "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
...  
  
Kaede was shown into the supply room.  
  
"When my magic didn't work out so well, I turned to modern magic. That's a bagpipe and an accordion. When you play them together you can defeat any army. But be careful. The army can also attack you. Then those are vacuum cleaners. they suck up evil so that they are in bags hat you can throw away," Granpa explained, holding the vacuum out like a sword, "Here, I'll show you."  
  
The vacuum sucked in some dust from the floor and some forgotten candy. Kaede stared wide-eyed, "Like how Miroku's hand-void used to be...a very dangerous weapon! Will the void even get too big and consume the vacuum cleaner?"  
  
"Yes, but you only need to replace the bag. Then you can start over again," Granpa said thoughtfully, putting the vacuum cleaner away, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, please," Kaede answered.  
  
"Good!" Granpa exclaimed, "I want to show you the fridge.  
  
...  
  
Kouga, for the 60th time, yells, "Stop it! That's enough!"  
  
"Tag! You're it!" Shippou cheers.  
  
"Again!" Souta echoes happily, high-fiving Shippou.  
  
Kouga collapses, "Just let me rest for a moment."  
  
"Is he dead?" Souta asks, a bit scared.  
  
"No," Shippou tells him reassuringly.  
  
"Could we still give him a funeral?" Souta questions, an interesting idea in his mind.  
  
"A funeral?" Shippou asks.  
  
"I'll show you. First, we'll need some flowers," Souta adds, heading towards the flower fields.  
  
...  
  
"This is the supermarket," Mrs. Higourashi explains, "Home to all shopaholics!"  
  
Kikyou tries to pay attention to what Mrs. Higourashi is saying, but something catches her eye.  
  
"Oh, I know! You'd like to go to that jewelry store!" Mrs. Higourashi notes, heading off in that direction.  
  
Kikyou follows her, yet never lets her gaze wander from a certain necklace inside the store.  
  
"We'll take that one," Mrs. Higourashi says, pointing to the necklace Kikyou keeps staring at.  
  
"The large pearl necklace?" the lady behind the counter asks, to verify.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama," Kikyou whispers, her hands against the display case.  
  
The lady behind the counter takes out a key and unlocks the glass case and puts the necklace on the counter. She smiles at Kikyou and says kindly, "Would you like to hold it?"  
  
Kikyou looks up, "Kagura! But you were killed in battle..."  
  
Kagura replies, handing Kikyou the necklace, "That's my name, Miss. I recognize you from somewhere, but I don't know who you are."  
  
"I am Kikyou," Kikyou whispers, as though she had seen a ghost. ~Is this the past, the future, or some other world?~  
  
"Would you like that in a box and bag, Kikyou?" Kagura asks kindly.  
  
"No, thank you. I am going to wear it," Kikyou answers, placing the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Here, let me help you put that on," Mrs. Higourashi says helpfully, "You know, its so strange. I think I once saw Kagome wear a necklace just like this one."  
  
...  
  
"Kagome?" Yuka says meekly, "You're already cured?"  
  
"They let you out of the hospital?" Eri comments, gripping Kagome's hand like no tommorow.  
  
"Are you recovered from Amnesia? Do you know who we are?" Ayume demands.  
  
Suddenly, they all stop talking.  
  
"Who's she?" They ask, in unison.  
  
"This is Sango," Kagome gestures towards Sango.  
  
"Hi!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayume greet, then proceed to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Yuka! Where did you get your clothes?"  
  
"Hi again! Eri! You each have, like, ten bags! How much shopping did you do? What did you buy? Where did you go?"  
  
"Ayume here! Your hair is so much like Kagome's! Who's your hairdresser?"  
  
"We were about to head to the food court to take a break," Kagome hints.  
  
"You look a bit red, Kagome, are you sure you're still not sick?" Yuka adds.  
  
"Did you break up with your boyfriend again? Inuyasha?" Eri asks, her eyes getting wider as she speaks.  
  
"Can I have him if you don't want him?" Ayume pleads.  
  
"We've really got to be going," Kagome says loudly, steering Sango towards the food court. "Goodbye!"  
  
"She's heart broken," Yuka says sadly.  
  
Eri nods, adding, "She'll never love again."  
  
"I wonder what happened to Inuyasha," Ayume ponders.  
  
...  
  
"And Inuyasha wins," Mirouku announces, while clapping.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ramen demands.  
  
"Demon apetite," Inuyasha answers, flexing his claws.  
  
Ramen quickly pays the bills and follows Inuyash and Mirouku out of the Ramen shop door.  
  
"Hey!" Ramen calls.  
  
Mirouku turns, eyeing Ramen like one of Naraku's puppets, "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I join your gang?" Ramen yells back.  
  
"Do we have a gang?" Mirouku asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Me, you, Kagome, Sango, Kouga,...Shippou...Yea, we have a gang," Inuyasha replies.  
  
"What's your name again, kid?" Mirouku says to Ramen.  
  
"My real name's Hiten, but everyone calls me Ramen," Ramen answers, head bowed, "Can I join you gang?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?," Inuyasha says loudly, then mutters, "If Shippou can get in, why not this kid?"  
  
"Thank you," Ramen yells, then catches up with Inuyasha and Mirouku.  
  
"Hey, aren't those Kagome's friends?" Inuyasha comments.  
  
Mirouku's face changes to that of an innocent appearance, then marches forward.  
  
Inuyasha and Ramen follow.  
  
...  
  
Sesshaumarou bops Jaken on the head when he complains about having to be disguised as a human.  
  
"But master, I don't like being a human!" Jaken argues.  
  
"The human in that place said to get money he needs another human to do the work, so you must dress up as a clown and make the little humans open their mouths and...laugh. The human already paid me 10,000 yen," Sesshaumarou said, with lots of gestures.  
  
Rin giggles.  
  
"Would you like to go out there, Rin?" Sesshaumarou asks gently. "To those strange colored round things and where all that noise is. The human called it a carnival. Will you be scared?"  
  
Rin laughs and takes Sesshaumarou's arm, "Let's go."  
  
... Naraku rubs his head, "I actually feel weak."  
  
A young girl stares back at him, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm never alright!," Naraku says disgustedly.  
  
"Hey, you're kinda cute when you're angry," the girl says back, "My name's Plunkdia."  
  
Naraku looks at the girl and suppresses a gasp. The girl had her hair dyed green and blue and had gelled it up to look like spikes. Her clothes consisted of lack synthetic leather and dark-coloured fishnets. Her ears had several piercings, and her boots were high-heeled.  
  
"But man oh man," Plunkia observed, "Do you need a haircut. Come on, I can pay. There's this place called The Punk Goths Haven. It sells clothes too, we'll get you a whole new makeover. Then you can meet my gang."  
  
"You have a gang?" Naraku says suspiciously.  
  
"Yea. Kagura's cult. The Shikon Shards," Plunkdia explains.  
  
"Interesting," Naraku replies.  
  
...  
  
"Let's see. That's clothes for school, ho,e, outside, parties, celebrations. Food for the next few meals at home. Have I forgotten anything?" Mrs. Higourashi asks Kikyou.  
  
"Neko!" Kikyou exclaims. She had, by now, gotten used to yelling things out to indicate what she wanted to buy, instead of simply staring ahead.  
  
"That one?" Mrs. Higourashi points. "Yes, neko. That cat, please. I think we're done for the day after this, Kikyou."  
  
"Arigatou, Mrs. Higourashi," Kikyou bows.  
  
"None of that now, you may call me mother," Mrs. Higourashi laughs, "Now how about you name your cat?"  
  
"Mikan," Kikyou says automatically, petting Mikan.  
  
"You like oranges?" Mrs. Higourashi comments.  
  
Kikyou nods.  
  
Mrs. Higourashi laughs again and hugs Kikyou. "You are so silly sometimes. Just like Kagome. You must stay with us for a few weeks. I want you to meet my daughter, Kagome."  
  
...  
  
Japanese Terms: neko: cat  
  
I hope that wasn't confusing, but how was that chapter? 


End file.
